Polypeptide growth factors and cytokines are secreted factors which signal a wide variety of changes in cell growth, differentiation, and metabolism, by specifically binding to discrete, surface bound receptors. As a class of proteins, receptors vary in their structure and mode of signal transduction. They are characterized by having an extracellular domain that is involved in ligand binding, and cytoplasmic domain which transmits an appropriate intracellular signal. Receptor expression patterns ultimately determine which cells will respond to a given ligand, while the structure of a given receptor dictates the cellular response induced by ligand binding. Receptors have been shown to transmit intracellular signals via their cytoplasmic domains by activating protein tyrosine, or protein serine/threonine phosphorylation (e.g., platelet derived growth factor receptor (PDGFR) or transforming growth factor -.beta. receptor -I (TGF.beta.R-I), by stimulating G-protein activation (e.g., .beta.-adrenergic Receptor), and by modulating associations with cytoplasmic signal transducing proteins (e.g., TNFR-1 and Fas/APO) (Heldin, Cell 80, 213-223 (1995)).
The tumor necrosis factor receptor (TNFR) superfamily is a group of type I transmembrane proteins which share a conserved cysteine-rich motif which is repeated three to six times in the extracellular domain (Smith, et al. Cell 76, 953-962 (1994)). Collectively, these repeat units form the ligand binding domains of these receptors (Chen et al., Chemistry 270, 2874-2878 (1995)). The ligands for these receptors are a structurally related group of proteins homologous to TNF.alpha.. (Goeddel et al. Cold Spring Harbor Symp. Quart. Biol. 51, 597-609 (1986); Nagata et al. Science 267, 1449-1456 (1995)). TNFA.alpha. binds to distinct, but closely related receptors, TNFR-1 and TNFR-2. TNFA.alpha. produces a variety of biological responses in receptor bearing cells, including, proliferation, differentiation, and cytotoxicity and apoptosis (Beutler et al. Ann. Rev. Biochem. 57, 505-518 (1988)).
TNFA.alpha. is believed to mediate acute and chronic inflammatory responses (Beutler et al. Ann. Rev. Biochem. 57, 505-508 (1988)). Systemic delivery of TNF.alpha. induces toxic shock and widespread tissue necrosis. Because of this, TNFA.alpha. may be responsible for the severe morbidity and mortality associated with a variety of infectious diseases, including sepsis. Mutations in FasL, the ligand for the TNFR-related receptor Fas/APO (Suda et al. Cell 75, 1169-1178 (1993)), is associated with autoimmunity (Fisher et al. Cell 81, 935-946 (1995)), while overproduction of FasL may be implicated in drug-induced hepatitis. Thus, ligands to the various TNFR-related proteins often mediate the serious effects of many disease states, which suggests that agents that neutralize the activity of these ligands would have therapeutic value. Soluble TNFR-1 receptors, and antibodies that bind TNFA.alpha., have been tested for their ability to neutralize systemic TNF.alpha. (Loetscher et al. Cancer Cells 3(6), 221-226 (1991)). A naturally occuring form of a secreted TNFR-1 mRNA was recently cloned, and its product tested for its ability to neutralize TNF.alpha. activity in vitro and in vivo (Kohno et al. PNAS USA 87, 8331-8335 (1990)). The ability of this protein to neutralize TNFA.alpha. suggests that soluble TNF.alpha. receptors function to bind and clear TNF thereby blocking the cytotoxic effects on TNFR-bearing cells.
An object of the invention to identify new members of the TNFR super family. It is anticipated that new family members, may be transmembrane proteins or soluble forms thereof comprising extracellular domains and lacking transmembrane and cytoplasmic domains. we have identified a new member of the TNFR superfamily which encodes a secreted protein that is closely related to TNFR-2. By analogy to soluble TNFR-1, the TNFR-2 related protein may negatively regulate the activity of its ligand, and thus may be useful in the treatment of certain human diseases.